


March Words 22: Bleach

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, unwelcome suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Derek is not receptive to Stiles's hair styling suggestions.





	March Words 22: Bleach

**Author's Note:**

> For day 22 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march 
> 
> The word is "bleach."

“You know,” Stiles said, his fingers toying with Derek’s hair, “you’d really rock highlights. Did you ever think—”

“Not for _one_ second.”

“ _Geez_. I was just suggest—”

“ _Never_.”

“You could always tell people the sun did it.” Stiles pressed on, not letting go.

“Werewolf hair is sun-proof.”

“Yeah. Sounds bogus.”

“Stiles, forget it.”

“Fine,” Stiles huffed, mumbling, “Maybe I’ll give you blond tips while you’re asleep,” knowing Derek heard every word.

“I will end you.”

“Anyone ever tell you you’re no fun whatsoever?”

“You want fun? Take your pants off,” Derek propositioned.

“Ooh!” Stiles cooed, dropping all other subjects immediately.


End file.
